1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color conversion apparatus and a color conversion program for correcting a color error between different devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the diffusion of computers, various peripheral devices such as a printer device, a scanner device, a CRT display, etc. have become widespread. For example, original data read from a scanner device is displayed on a CRT display, and printed out on a printer device. Furthermore, print data is transmitted to a printer through a network for a printing process.
Therefore, when the same print data is used, a color correction is required between devices. For example, between a printer and a printer device, a color converting process is performed on print data using a proof target profile of the printer and an output target profile of the printer device.
However, color matching can be performed in the above mentioned method, but an unexpected color mixing result can be obtained by, for example, regenerating black (K), what is called monochrome print, in a CMYK system, regenerating the print of only magenta (M) in an MC system, etc. As a result, especially when a printer device in the ink jet system is a proof output device, etc., an unexpected color can be printed out.
Conventionally, to solve these problems, a method of adding a binding condition to a primary color and a secondary color to be input in the input CMYK system, and regenerating a color conversion table has been suggested so that an unexpected color cannot be mixed.
However, in the above mentioned method, for example, although black can be regenerated by black, and magenta can be regenerated by magenta, a long processing time is required. Therefore, it is not appropriate for a practical operation.
Furthermore, since a ground-color is not a problem in some devices, regenerating a color conversion table is an inefficient operation. Additionally, regenerating a color conversion table can lose the information about the original color conversion profile, thereby causing the possibility that an unexpected color can be mixed by, for example, an arithmetic error, etc.